pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Misa Andou
Misa Ando (美沙安藤),formally known as Miruru Bokerdole is a premium-type idol, who can use jewels to change her appearance. She prefers the brand Celestial��Princess and her theme color is violet. Appearance In her Idol Form, she wears a Violet Cyalume with a Purple Bow at the top. She has magenta/red eyes and Blue hair with Silver ends. Personality Misa is a bright and cheerful girl, who seems to only trust vocaldolls for unknown reasons. She hates it when people tell her to move her tent somewhere else. She can apparently be serious when needed. Backstory Miruru was a Vocaldoll who was scanned by "Milky Way Crusaders", a group of people who scan lost Mini-Falulu's. Though,they thought Miruru was special and decided to give her the name "Misa Andou". Coincidentally,the person who founded "Milky Way Crusaders" was named "Mira Andou. They realized she could open realms if she were to become a Divine Idol.Misa decided to run away from the Crusaders, due to them pressuring her... She ended up at Parajuku's PriPara,which she decided is where she would live. One day, she fainted and lost a lot of her memories. Every now and then, she regains her memory. Though, she regained a memory of her and her "Sister",preforming together at PriPara. Her dreams of being a Divine Idol are now more crucial than it was when they forced her to be a Divine Idol. Story I'll add more later~pshuu Significant Coords *Cyalume Coord: Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord *Casual Coord: Sparkling Blue Princess Coord Relationships *'Saki Hiroshi '- They met each other when Saki still lived in the forest with deers.Misa claimed that Saki's voice made her happier than usual,making Saki more comfortable singing out loud.The jewel shined,making her the first member to help her.They are in the unit KiMiMi��Ai! together. *'Ayami Mizukawa'-When Ayami moved into the mansion in Parajuku,Misa was intrested in her becuase the jewel shined a bit.Misa and Saki sneaked into her mansion,later getting caught.Misa explained why she needed Ayami on there team,The jewel shined,making her the second and last member to help her.They are in the unit KiMiMi��Ai! together. *'Zora'-They seem to not like each other due to the fact they are both messenagers for Prism Sonia, *'Nijiru Bokerdole '- She was the first person to congratulate Misa on debuting. Though Misa tends to act negative with her. *'Haruka Shirogane '- She met Haruka while walking around PIA,and confused her name with Haruna.Misa seems to highly admire her. Trivia *She claims that all Vocaldolls are her brothers and sisters... *All the mini Falulu's she grew up with forgot about her,but only 2 remember Misa. *Her voice actress is User:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San's little sister. *She highly admires all Vocaldolls. *She has 6 Jewels to change her Idol Form. *For her Debut Live,she jumped from her PriPara Debut in the Student Class to the Beginning of the Major Class. *She loves sweets and anything that is sweet. *She enjoys watching Galaxy Hope **She says that she is there #1 Fan *Misa and Zora have a bad relationship with each other **They both are messengers from Prism Sonia,but Sonia prefers Misa over Zora **They both can be potential goddesses so they fight often for who is better *Her least favorite food is anything that is salty Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Pure Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Prism Voice Category:Vocal Doll Category:Female Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Idol